


Was never me and you, was me you and .... him.

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 7/11, M/M, Multiple personality(kinda), Nightmares, Sex deviant Gabe, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Jack just wanted to get 7/11, but ends up with more .... who is Gabriel Reyes really? Who is the man in his nightmares and what does he want ?





	

Jack awake suddenly, this happened often and it irked him to no end.He felt the soft tug of Gabriel's arm around his waist, in turn feeling the delicious sting in his lower back reminding him of prior activities that happened earlier in the night.  
Jack smiled at the memory, his cheek laid on Gabes peck, he was so close he could hear His silent snores.  
He kissed his chest and slid his hand down the hair peppering Gabes chest, he loved touching the man, he loved to admire him.  
He slid his hand past the waistband of his boxers and laid his hand in the course of hair that was there… he loved how Gabe didn't give a fuck about trimming or anything to be honest.  
Jack took Him into his hand and lazily stroked him, even when he was soft he was heavy and thick, Fuck what he'd give to be filled by it in both ends at the same time.  
He continued to slowly stroke kim as he kissed along his jaw slowly making his way to his neck, Gabe started to thrust into Jacks grip, he smiled.  
“W-what are you doing?” Gabe looked stunned but interested, not surprising since Gabes appetite was insatiable.  
Jack moved to sit on his waist keeping eye contact the whole time, the moonlight shined on Gabes face so he was able to tell what he was thinking. Jack leaned forward kissing his neck, Gabe groaned, he had him in his web now.  
“Wanna know what i'm doing ?” jack smiled and he moved back far enough to grind his cock against Gabes already hard erection.  
“Hmm i think i already know … my cariño needs seconds doesn't he? such a greedy whore for me aren't you?”  
Gabe leaned up to kiss him and jack pressed him hand against his chest to push him back down.  
Jack leaned down so he could whisper into his ear, he bit gently.  
“Gabiii take me to 7/11 pleaseeeeee”  
Jack fell over onto the bed and started to laugh, he couldn't take this seriously at all.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Jack? you woke me the fuck up by trying to fuck just so i could take your lazy ass to 7/11?”  
“So is the wrong answer yes? if so then no”  
Jack couldn't handle himself, he knew it was mean but he just wanted to try.  
Gabe sighed, he knew jack had sleeping issues but HE DIDNT NEED TO WAKE HIM UP LIKE THIS.  
“So….. no seconds then?”  
Jack leaned over and slid his hands back down his boxers.  
“When we get back you can do whatever you'd like to me, does that sound good gabi? mi sol? mi cielo?”  
Jacks broken spangish didn't help but it sounded kinda good at least.  
“Okay okay i get it, Gabe grabbed jack and brought him close, it's his turn now, he bit jacks collar gently, and kissed up his neck nipping along after each kiss.  
“If you thought you back hurts now, just imagine what we will do to you later”  
Jack was stunned for a moment…. jack tried to process his words…. we? Maybe it was just a mistake, it was 3:45 in the morning so he's probably still tired.  
Jack shook it off as best he could, but before he could gather himself gabe was staring at him.  
“You good jack? i'm not gonna completely break you or anything”  
He coughed a laugh at the end as he proceeded to get up.  
“Get a extra sweater out of the bottom drawer, don't take the top one”  
Jack moved to get up and walk over to his drawer, he opened it  
He weaved the top sweater through his fingers, he brought it up to his chest and lightly hugged it, smelled like him to.  
But there it was. the skull…  
the skull from his nightmare, the man with metal boots and the skull mask…. this patch resembled the mask the man wore… what the fuck was going on.  
“You coming jack? i'll be waiting in the car”  
Jack zoned out but was brought back to the present by Gabe's voice, he put the sweater back and grabbed the one under it.  
What did this all mean?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my night writes ...  
> Also so clairify The skull Patch is the Blackwatch symbol, when i look at it to me it kinda looks similar to Reapers mask.  
> If you ever wanna talk R76 or anything about these too follow my twitter  
> @david_kennedy11  
> :)


End file.
